B is Belonging
by nikkihime
Summary: Second of my MitKo alphabet. Mitsui ponders about Kogure moving in with him. Not a POV


The MitKo Alphabet Title: B is Belonging Author: nikki hiiragizawa Genre: romance/fluff/shounen-ai Rating: PG Setting: Just after they enrolled in college Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is not mine! Slam Dunk is not mine! The only thing I own in this fic is my imaginary family of my Kogure-sama. Warnings: No, nothing out of hand.just don't take Kogure's family seriously. ^.^  
  
B is Belonging  
  
"Well, here we are." Mitsui deftly turned the shiny doorknob, revealing his humble abode to his companion. He slightly winced, remembering that he haven't washed the dishes yet. Holding his breath, he looked on hopefully as his partner stepped inside and surveyed the room.  
  
This was the cheapest yet well-furnished apartment that Mitsui could get near his university.. Though it has only three rooms: one bedroom, one bathroom, and one room that virtually serves as the kitchen, living room, dining room, and study corner, for Mitsui, it was enough. After all, he didn't need carpeted floor and chandeliers to live a healthy life. Well, that was for him. He didn't know about his companion.  
  
"It looks great," his companion, Kogure Kiminobu, finally said. "It's neat."  
  
"What do you mean by neat?" Mitsui laughingly asked as he closed the door behind him and laid the bags he carried on the floor. "Neat for a stockroom, or neat for a pigsty?" He dropped lazily on his sofa and motioned for Kogure to do the same.  
  
The former vie-captain sat down with a reassuring air. "It is really great," he insisted. "You even have air-conditioning, Mitsui. It's a." He wasn't able to continue as he felt Mitsui's finger silence his lips.  
  
"Really," Mitsui said, trying to appear hurt. "When we you learn?"  
  
"Gomenne, Hisashi," Kogure quickly cut in. "I'm just.you know.used to calling you Mitsui.when we were in school."  
  
The former shooting guard sighed and stood up to carry the bags to the room. "Well then. Number one rule here is to learn my name: Hisashi." Mitsui looked sideways and saw a shy smile start on Kogure's face. "If you don't," he continued with a smirk. "I'll have to throw you out."  
  
"I don't think so, Hi-sa-shi." Kogure pronounced Mitsui's name slowly. He followed his partner to the bedroom and leaned by the doorframe. "After all, it's you who cannot resist me." Mitsui raised his brows as the other boy gave him one of his ever-sweet smiles.  
  
The former shooting guard hid the mischievous grin on his lips. He really loved debating with his Min-kun, and this time, he'll attack internally. "I'm glad my Min-kun's so smart like me." He silently reveled on Kogure's dark blush.  
  
Still, Mitsui agreed that nothing can be commented about what his partner just said. It was the absolute truth after all. It had been four months since Mitsui confessed his feelings for the vice-captain. It had been three months since their close friends started teasing them because of Mitsui's glances and courting. It had been two months since Kogure breathed a heartfelt answer. Eight weeks since their lives entwined together, yet it seemed just like yesterday.  
  
Yes, it's like yesterday when they concluded their participation in the Inter-high. Now, it's one month since college started. They had already separated ways in studying. Kogure had chosen his university, while Mitsui was chosen by a university to play for their basketball team. Shortly, they realized that it was hard for them to part. That is why Kogure made a decision bigger than anything he had ever decided upon: he's going to move in with Mitsui in his apartment.  
  
Because of this, Mitsui felt both ashamed and touched. It really won't be every day that he'll see Kogure do these decisions for him, considering he loves his family so much. That is why Mitsui also made a sacrifice voluntarily: he'll help Kogure convince his parents to let their youngest boy go.  
  
Mitsui could still remember that time.what an experience it had been.  
  
+++  
  
"Otousan, Okaasan, this is Mitsui Hisashi, the one I was telling you about." Kogure smiled as if nothing was going to be wrong.  
  
Mitsui nervously scuffled a foot. He had been invited to the Kogure household for dinner and this was the time he'd meet Kogure's whole family. He had never met Kogure's parents, the only thing he knew about Kogure's siblings were his older brother Kazenobu's passion for postcards. Mitsui met him months ago when he caught Mitsui and Kogure "dating". Fortunately, he didn't quite grasp the idea of Mitsui and Kogure as lovers at that time.  
  
"So, it's Mitsui, eh?" Kogure Nobuyuki looked sternly at the shooting guard behind his thick-rimmed glasses.  
  
"Please sit down, Mitsui-san." Mitsui smiled at Kogure's mother, Karen. She looked much younger than he had expected, and if asked to be truthful, he would say that Kogure Karen-san looked like Min-kun's older sister.  
  
The dinner started and the conversation had begun. "So, what do you do for a living, Mitsui-san?" Kogure Kaoru, Min-kun's younger sister, asked. She kept smiling sweetly at him while nudging Kogure. Mitsui forced a smile with a knowing look at Kogure. Too bad your onii-san got to me first, Kaoru- san. "I, uh, work in a fast food chain, Kaoru-san," he replied rather stiffly as he saw Kogure Nobuyuki eyeing him like he's got the weirdest face on earth.  
  
"So you plan to make Kiminobu here your roommate?" Kogure's otousan asked.  
  
Kogure cut in quickly. "I was the one who volunteered, 'tou-san. He was kind enough to accommodate me." He smiled a bit at Mitsui, who was wiping his feverish brow. Come to think of it, there was nothing to be afraid of, yet somehow, his knees are wobbling maddeningly.  
  
There was a bit of discussion regarding Kogure's decision. Kogure's family was harder to convince than they expected. Of course, any family faced with such doubts will be, especially since Kogure's college is nearer to his house than to Mitsui's apartment.  
  
There was a little debate between all of the family members excluding Kogure when the Kogure household's eldest son, Kogure Kazenobu, appeared. Upon hearing the story, he shook his head. "Why burden yourself, aniki," he said. "The university is just a train stop from here."  
  
"I was telling him that, too," Kogure father said. "He can go home easily, yet he wanted to stay in an apartment," he continued, leaving a stare for Mitsui who looked down quickly.  
  
Kogure was unperturbed. "But 'tou-san, it'll be easier to make projects and join study groups if I live on my own." He almost looked pleadingly at his mom. "Besides, I can train myself to live alone."  
  
"Kiminobu's already growing," his mother sniffed. "I can't believe he's now thinking of leaving us." She brought out a little handkerchief and dabbed the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Ah. 'kaasan." Kogure's face was impossible to paint as Mitsui looked bewildered. How come his parents didn't react this way?  
  
Nobuyuki reached out to his wife and patted her shoulder. "now, now, Karen. Don't be so emotional. We'll decide this over. But." he threw a glance at Mitsui once more. "I want to talk to this young man first. Privately."  
  
Mitsui gulped and frantically nodded.  
  
+++  
  
Mitsui's knuckles were practically white as Kogure's dad continued to interview him.  
  
"Do you take drugs?" Kogure's otousan asked as the tenth question.  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Do you smoke?"  
  
"No, sir"  
  
"Do you drink?"  
  
Mitsui shook his head. "No, sir. Basketball players aren't allowed to."  
  
"Do you take women to your apartment?"  
  
Mitsui was about to exclaim 'of course not' when he remembered that it was natural for guys to take women to their flat.if they haven't met Kogure. "No sir. Definitely not."  
  
Nobuyuki thoughtfully looked at him with raised brows. "I want to know if your intentions to my son is good."  
  
The former shooting guard swallowed. "In.ten.tions?" Was Kogure's dad expecting him to rape Kogure?  
  
"Intentions," Nobuyuki repeated. "I mean are you sure you are not planning to lead him to some gang or whatever."  
  
"No, sir. Definitely not!" Mitsui heaved a sigh. Safe.  
  
Kogure's father clasped his hands together. "I want you to know that everything that will happen to our son will be your responsibility and that I will track you down if something bad happened to him."  
  
"Yes, sir." Mitsui felt as if he was entering a bad marriage agreement.  
  
Nobuyuki smiled faintly. "I know you'll be trusted." He shook Mitsui's hand. "I hope you and Kogure will not have any problems of any sort in your apartment."  
  
Mitsui felt as if he was really asking for Kogure's hand. He smiled slowly. "T.Thank you."  
  
"Please take care of my son."  
  
Mitsui's eyes widened a little but forced himself not to be so obvious.  
  
+++  
  
Kogure's mother was still sniffing when Mitsui and Nobuyuki ended their private conversation. "Please take care of my Nobu-kun," she sighed through her hanky as Kogure tried every way to placate her. "Don't make him forget to brush his teeth before sleeping and eat breakfast. He gets headaches when he didn't eat breakfast. And his."  
  
"Okaa-san, I'm going to be okay," Kogure insisted as his brother laughed from where he was watching them.  
  
Still, Mitsui answered Kogure's mom. "Sure, Kogure-san. I'll make my word on that." I'll even help him take a bath if you want to, he added to his thoughts.  
  
They thought everything would be alright. But Kogure's mom had one more request - that they talk to Mitsui's family first.  
  
+++  
  
"I really feel uncomfortable now," Kogure whispered as they walked towards Mitsui's house. His family had already left for the Mitsui residence and Mitsui and Kogure were asked to join themas soon as their enrollment was finished.  
  
Mitsui winced. "You don't know how I feel." he laughed. "I feel as if we're getting married!"  
  
"Hisashi!"  
  
"No, I'm not kidding, Min-kun!" Mitsui defensively said as he grinned to his partner.  
  
Kogure looked away and continued to walk hurriedly. "Now, mind that you don't do anything wrong." He looked down to hide his blush.  
  
"Are you sure I'm the one who's going to slip?"  
  
"Hisashi!"  
  
"Kidding, kidding!"  
  
+++  
  
"I'm really glad to have this conversation," Kogure's mother was saying when they arrived. "I was so nervous about our son that I couldn't sleep last night."  
  
"Don't worry, Kogure-san," Mitsui's dad returned. "Hisashi wasn't really that bad." Mitsui frowned at his dad's silhouette through the shoji. "I assure you that he is responsible enough."  
  
Kogure's dad was the next one to speak. "I am hoping that he could take care of our son, since Kiminobu is very much sheltered by his mother." Karen let out a soft sob. "But Kiminobu will be fine, I think. Karen here was just making sure everything was alright."  
  
Kogure rolled his eyes. So interviewing Mitsui was not making sure everything was alright.  
  
"Ah, there are you two." The parents looked up as Kaoru announced Mitsui and Kogure's arrival.  
  
Mitsui's father shook Kogure's hand. "You are the fine fellow Mitsui was always talking about," he said as he smiled at Kogure. The former vice- captain wondered if his blush was too conspicuous.  
  
They all sat down again for two hours as Mitsui's and Kogure's mother exchanged baby stories of their sons, much to the embarrassment of the two. There was supposed to be a showing of Mitsui's baby photos, too, much to Kogure's interest, but Mitsui dropped the subject.  
  
Finally, after a stressful long conversation, they all shook hands, saying they were glad to meet each other and bade goodbye.  
  
"Please see to my Hisashi," Mtisui's mother told Kogure. "Make sure he doesn't come late and everything."  
  
Kogure smiled faintly. "Hai.Mitsui-san."  
  
"Welcome to the family, Kiminobu," Mitsui's dad then said as he literally whacked Kogure's back.  
  
Kogure mumbled thanks. Now he knew how Mitsui was feeling the past night. He caught Mitsui's smirk as they passed each other and both of them couldn't help grinning. Finally, step one was done.  
  
+++  
  
Kogure looked fondly at the young man who was helping him unpack. He never thought he would go all this far to show how he cared. Surely, he needs to make some efforts himself too.  
  
However, that was not Mitsui was thinking as he unpacked Kogure's clothing on the bed. Somehow, he felt a bit ashamed. Kogure was used to a home with the whole family supporting him. Everyone seemed reluctant to let him go, because he is so loved in his house. And now, here he is, separated from the ones he loved to be with Mitsui. Proud as he is, doubt came to Mitsui's mind as he thought of how right their decision would be. Will his Min-kun be really happy with just him, even if he cannot provide him with all the love his family gives him.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Kogure's voice swam through his sea of thoughts. Mitsui quickly looked up and shook his head.  
  
"Nothing. I just."  
  
The former vice-captain was suddenly concerned. Mitsui was still thinking of him not deserving things. Sometimes he's just making himself down. Slowly, Kogure sat beside Mitsui. "It was hard for me to make the decision to stay here, you know," he started to get Mitsui's attention.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I was thinking of what other people will say, what my family would say, what you would think." Kogure smiled at his partner. "I thought about it long and hard. I was afraid for us to take the next step because.well.as people say, the more you get closer, the more problems will arise." Mitsui nodded in understanding. "That's why," Kogure continued. "you shouldn't think that we made the wrong decision or we did something wrong. I thought about it long enough to realize that whatever things that will come, we'll surely overcome it."  
  
"Min-kun." Mitsui was about to apologize for his doubts but Kogure spoke once more.  
  
"I surely can't leave here, of course, now that I am here. I promised your mom to stop you from going home late."  
  
Mitsui let out a laugh. "And I promised your mom to remind you to brush your teeth, eat your breakfast and help you bathe."  
  
"Help me bathe?"  
  
"Erm."  
  
Kogure ignored the mischievous look in Mitsui's blue eyes and looked up to the ceiling as he lay down. "I have no regrets leaving my family for you. Dakara, please do not think any more about it. It makes me worry too much."  
  
The former shooting guard straightened to lay beside the person he loved and will always love. "I don't like worrying you," he declared. "Thank you, for caring for me like this."  
  
Kogure smiled. "That's a new Hisashi."  
  
Ignoring Kogure's pun, Mitsui quickly stood up to tidy the mess he had unpacked. "Come on, we're married now, right? Your dad told me to take care of you!"  
  
"Hisashi!"  
  
  
  
A/N: gomen! I have this certain instinct to make cliffhangers. I had planned to continue this a few days ago but.oh well. cliffhangers leave much for imagination, right? ^.^;;; Ok.so flame me.. 


End file.
